Big Girls Don't Cry
by Princess Prue
Summary: Well its basically about the new charmed ones as kids. Prue and Piper’s daughters will grow up to be even more powerful than their mothers and aunts. How will the old charmed ones react to having 3 magical children in the house? crap summary i know but r
1. The Pox!

Disclaimer…I do NOT own the charmed characters-wish I did but I don't so meh :P I do own the kids though!

Ok first fan fic…lil nervous never done this before. Sorry to Chris and Wyatt fans but I've decided not to have them in this fic…I'M SORRY! But there is Piper n Leo, Prue and Andy, Phoebe and Les, and Paige and Glenn. (I've decided to make it so the girls all grew up together and Paige was never given up.) So R n R let me know what you think if you have any ideas on how to make it better please tell me n Erm thanks for reading it!

Princess Prue

Characters

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell-Trudeau

Andrew "Andy" Trudeau

Penelope "Penny" Halliwell-Trudeau (7 years old.)

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Leo Wyatt

Patricia "Trish" Halliwell-Wyatt (5 years old)

Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt (3 years old)

Phoebe Halliwell

Les St Clare

Paige Halliwell

Glenn Belland

Summery: Well its basically about the new charmed ones as kids. Prue and Piper's daughters will grow up to be even more powerful than their mothers and aunts. How will the old charmed ones react to having 3 magical children in the house?

Chapter One

Paige Halliwell sat on the sofa reading her trashy magazine when a loud crash came from above her head. She jumped then orbed upstairs to see what it was.

"WHERES THE DEMON!" She shouted looking around ready to fight. Her two nieces Penny and Trish stood there looking guilty.

"We vankissed him anti pay…" Trish said looking at the ground.

"What?" Paige asked in amazement.

"She means vanquished aunt Paige." The older girl said correcting her cousin. Paige stood there looking at her nieces in awe.

"You two vanquished your first demon? Oh my god! You moms are guna be so proud!" The two girls just stood there like it was no big deal while their Aunt Paige went running off to find someone to tell.

"Pen…shall we go see how Melly is?" Trish asked. Penny looked at her and nodded. They walked down to the room they all shared and walked in cautiously.

"Hey sis…..how are you?" Trish said climbing up on the bed.

"Tiowd wait you not sposed to be in here Twish you can gets d pox!" The three year old said in a panicky way. "Twish I don't want you to gets the pox you gota go now!"

Trish sat their staring at her sister with wide eyes when her cousin came up behind her and took her hand.

"Come on Trish you go downstairs and I'll sit with Mel, I've already had it so I'm fine but Mels right you haven't had it so your probably going to get it if you stay here." Penny said in her most grown up voice leading her cousin out of the room.

When Trish had gone downstairs, Penny walked back to Melinda's bed and sat down.

"Hey little girl." She said softly. Mel looked at her with big brown eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey big giwl" Mel said yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Penny. "Pen, I wish dat Twish could stay wif me" she said looking at the floor. Penny crawled over to Mel and put her arm around her.

"I know you do but you're stuck with me kid. We can't let Trish get this. Can we?" The little girl shook her head and snuggled into her cousin's embrace.

The girls stayed like that for ages, they didn't noticed when Prue and Phoebe walked in. Phoebe looked at them and smiled.

"Prue..." She whispered causing her sister to look at her. "Do you remember when I had chicken pox and you sat with me like that." Prue smiled.

"Yeah I do…I also remember that I hadn't had it before and you gave them to me…and Piper…and Paige for that matter!" Both adults giggled as they remembered. That's when Penny realised they were there.

"Hey mommy. Hi Aunt Phoebe." She looked down at Melinda and saw that she'd fallen asleep. She carefully lifted her cousin off her arm and helped her lie down. Pulling the duvet around her and kissing her on the head.

"Night little girl" She whispered. Her mom watched her proudly. Penny was every bit her mothers daughter. Despite the fact she was an only child, she wasn't spoiled and she took care of her cousins as if they were her sisters. She looked alot like Prue aswell, She had big blue eyes and long dark hair.

"Night big girl" Mel replied sleepily as she rolled over.


	2. Birthdays, Kidnaps and Uninvited Guests

Chapter Two.

2 Weeks Later.

Piper Halliwell laid in bed listening to the silence around her. She enjoyed the moment; silence was a rarity in Halliwell Manor these days.

As she kept listening she heard someone sneak towards her door…._no way _she thought. _Too early people don't demons sleep!. _She sat up in bed and noticed Leo was there. _Damn elders! Guess I'll be getting rid of this one on my own. _She put her hands up ready the blow up whatever demon came through the door.

The door slowly opened, she got her hands ready when all of a sudden it flew open. She flicked her hands and blew up a vase on the side board causing the intruder to shriek.

"MOMMY! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" Trish shouted. Piper looked at her daughter and noticed her niece and other daughter were stood behind her.

"Oops." She said looking at the three of them. " I thought you were a demon" she said blushing like mad.

"Aunt Piper we know we look bad in the morning but we didn't realise we looked THAT bad." Penny said folding her arms across her chest as she glared at her Aunt.

"I'm sorry guys….so what's with the wake up call?" She asked changing the subject.

Trish pushed her little sister forward. Melinda was holding a tray with a flower on it and eggs Benedict, with a hot cup of coffee (most of which had spilled on the tray), and cutlery…covered in coffee.

"Happy Birfdays mommy." Mel said, walking over to give her mother the breakfast. She sat on the edge of the bed, followed by her sister, while her mother surveyed what was on the tray.

Piper grinned at her daughters and her niece.

"Did you guys make this?" Piper asked leaning over to kiss Mel on the forehead who was sat nodding in response.

"Yup we did Aunt Piper! Well mommy did but it was our idea!" Piper looked at her niece and smiled, indicating for her to go sit with the others on the bed.

When Penny got there Piper enveloped them in to a huge hug making the girls giggle.

"Now Pen…you told me your mommy made this and no offence to your mommy but she can NOT cook. So how about we all go down stairs and I cook us some chocolate chip pancakes!" She asked looking at the three girls who were all nodding vigorously.

"K come on then." She said picking Melinda up and holding out for Trish's hand. They all walked downstairs and were greeted by Prue, Phoebe and Paige.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" They all shouted showering her with hugs and kisses.

"HEY!" a small voice came from the hug causing the four of them to break up the hug. They all noticed Melinda clinging to Pipers neck. "You were all smuthercating me." She said in a pitiful voice filling her aunts with guilt.

Phoebe walked over and took Mel from Piper and held her softly.

"Sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to." Phoebe said kissing her niece on the cheek. "So Piper you eat all your breakfast?" She asked her sister with a knowing glint in her eye.

"No. The girls told me who cooked it." Piper replied looking straight at Prue.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Prue said looking toward paige who was giggling at the interaction going on with her older sisters. She saw Prue looking at her and she walked over slinging an arm round her.

"Your right Prue, your not that bad…your worse." She said running behind Piper.

While the girls were all occupied on Pipers birthday and Prue's cooking, a demon shimmered in behind them. He pulled out an athame…stalked over to Phoebe. Still unnoticed. He reached back and plunged it into Phoebes back.

"AUNT PHOEBE!" Penny screamed as she ran at the demon.

"PENNY NO!" She heard her mother yell. But nothing could stop her. Someone had hurt her Aunt and no one did that. She jumped on his back just as he shimmered out. With Penny.

"PENNY!" Her cousins screamed together. They looked at their Aunt lying on the floor and shouted "DADDY" Paige and piper were kneeling besides her crying and Prue was stood their. Emotionless. Her sister had been stabbed and a demon just shimmered out with her daughter.

Leo orbed in and took the scene in. He bent down and put his hands over phoebe. Nothing happened. He tried again….still nothing. He looked at everyone with sad eyes. They all understood his unspoken message. The demon not only took Penny…he took Phoebes life.


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews….I'm sorry I killed Phoebe off but you should all know that the Halliwell's don't stay dead for long so she'll defiantly be coming back. Probably next chapter. Remember RnR and if you have any ideas on how to make it better please don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews!

Princess Prue.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three.

The Underworld

Penny and the demon shimmered into the dingiest hole in the underworld. The demon placed the athame on a table, and then turned around, he knew someone was there but he wasn't sure who…Penny jumped off his back and rolled under a horrible looking table.

The demon dismissed his fears of an intruder and summoned his master. Penny tried not to be scared she had to be a big girl, big girls don't cry. She was going to be brave like her mommy. She had to for her Aunt Phoebe.

"I have her soul master" the demon said bowing to his master. Penny looked at this so called master and gasped. It was someone who she'd never met but she'd defiantly heard of this guy.

"Oh my god, Cole." She said a little too loudly. She cupped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late the demons had heard her and she felt a gruff hand pull her out of her sanctuary.

"Who are you girl?" The demon who gave her a ride asked annoyed. Penny stood there trying not to cry from fear. She looked him straight in the eye, forcing back all of her tears and fears.

"I'm Penny Halliwell. And who are you?" She said trying desperately to be like her mom. She noticed he looked nervous. She'd got him into trouble…_that's it! _She thought.

"I'm none of your business. How did you get here?" He asked her. Taking full advantage of the situation she said.

"You brought me with you remember you wanted me here so I could help you get your master" She used her most angelic, innocent voice as she spoke. She noticed Cole getting angry behind the other demon.

"Cole why do you want Aunt Phoebes soul…do you still love her?" She asked moving towards the athame slowly as she spoke.

Cole looked at the child with wonder he didn't know any of the charmed ones had children. _She must be Prue's_ he thought to himself. _She looks exactly like her…wait what if phoebe has children?_ He started to get worried. If she did he'd have to send her back. He couldn't do that to her. He loved her too much.

"Erm…Penny that what your name is?" He asked her. Penny looked at him with a well duh expression on her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok well Penny…I bet your mommy's called Prue right?" She nodded again. "Mmm….and tell me do you have any cousins?" As she nodded this time, the fear really hit Cole.

"You do huh? What are they called?" He asked her. The other demon started to get annoyed.

"COLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THE CHILD KILL HER!" Penny looked scared and backed away from Cole.

"You know what Bill….how about I kill…" He raised his arm and created a fire ball. "…you" he brought his arm forward and the demon blew up into flames.

Penny looked at him…wide eyed. She quickly composed herself. _Think penny what would mommy do….or the aunts come on….I think this time I'll use Aunt Paige sarcasms_. She thought to herself. She finally spoke to Cole again.

"You hired a demon named Bill? Wow Cole you must be desperate." _Ok that is not how it was supposed to come out! She thought to herself._ Cole chuckled.

"He was a soul searcher…he found the one I wanted and he brought me it. Though I have to admit I wasn't expecting you." He said looking at the little girl. Now I Erm I think me and you can do something for each other."  
Penny looked at him confused.

"Do what?" she asked cautiously. Cole looked at her.

"Well I assume you came her for your Aunt Phoebe right?" She nodded. "Well I'll help you if you help me."

She looked at him confused again.

"Didn't you just steal her soul…why would you give me it back?" She asked him, leaning against the table.

"I did but the way I figure it it'll look better for me if I "save you AND your Aunt Phoebes soul." Penny clicked and smiled knowingly.

"So you think that by," She made little quotations in the air with her hands "saving me and aunt phoebe, she'll be all happy n smiley n stuff n take you back n live happily ever after….right?" She said all in one breathe.

"Yes" Cole replied. "That's exactly it." _It won't work_. Penny thought. _No way would aunt phoebe do that…but I guess it'll be my only way to get aunt phoebe home. Mm_…she thought.

"Ok that could work. BUT if you take me and Aunt Phoebe home…mommy, Aunt Paige and aunt piper will hurt you…and I don't want you to get hurt." She said trying her hardest to be sincere.

"You know for a kid you're smart. I like that. Ok what do you suggest?" Cole couldn't believe it he was asking the daughter of Prue Halliwell what he should do. What the hell was he thinking? I mean hello 1 she's Prue's kid and 2 Prue hated him.

"Well….why don't you do that Erm movey thing that that other demon did when he brought me here. I don't know what it's called though. Anyway, do that and take me and aunt phoebe with you but take us to hum….the bathroom at home! Then I can tell them that you saved us! But wait….is Aunt Phoebe guna be ok I mean she's trapped in a knife." She looked at Cole waiting for approval.

"That might work. Phoebe will be fine just stab her with this." Hands her the athame. "that should put her soul back into her body. Ok But I'll be watching just to make sure you tell them…ok?" He said, bending down to penny's eye-level.

She looked at him intensely; finally she nodded and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Deal."


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Hi guys.

I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews lol as a first timer it means a lot that u guys take the time to read it. I'm glad you all like it and as you can see I have no intention of keeping phoebe dead.

Anyhoo another reason why I wanted to write a lil note here was coz the other day my friend TJ and I were discussing what powers the girls have and I figured I'd let you guys know what they are.

Ok so Penny: Basically she has Prue's powers but with a twist. She has telekinesis, Astral Projection and Cloning. (Everyone remember which Prue is it anyway? Well its like tat except she can do it without saying a spell and the clones-how ever many she wants to create-have all of her powers…except the cloning.)

Trish: Trish is more powerful than the other two since she was the first white lighter witch out of the 3. She has a mix of Phoebe and Paige's powers. She has premonitions, but she has the power to make them come out of her mind…kinda of like a magical DVD player. (comes in VERY handy!) She can glamour, and orb…and she can levitate.

Mel: ah well Mel being a white lighter/witch has her mothers powers and orbing. But the orbing and molecular combustion have somehow joined together so every time she blows things up they disappear into orbs. But she still has the freezing and the orbing to places.

All three girls have a telepathic connection with each other and they can also give their parents telepathic messages when they concentrate hard enough.

Most of the credit to the idea of the powers goes to TJ coz i could NOT think of what the hell to let them have lol but he helped me a lot so thanks TJ!

OK! If anyone has any questions bout powers etc let me know. I'm going to go write the next chapter now lol so I'll see y'all later!

Princess Prue.


	5. Memories

Hi dudes & Dudettes!  
I also forgot to tell you when the story was set. Its set in 2009 lol

Thanks for reading!

Princess Prue x

Chapter Four

The Manor.

Paige and Piper were sat holding each other…crying over their dead sister and missing niece. Mel and Trish had been sent to bed. Prue sat on a chair; she hadn't spoken since it happened

Leo was devastated, it always upset him when one of his charges died but this time it was different. It was his sister-in-law. This time it was personal. He was going to sort this out.

He walked over to Prue and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even know who it was she just leant her head on his hand.

"Prue, are you ok? We'll get her back I promise." Leo said in a calm determined voice. Prue never moved or showed recognition that she heard him. She just sat there…her head on his hand. Silent.

She was remembering the time when she was ignoring phoebe because Roger told her that phoebe came on to him. Then it flashed to when piper was in Hawaii and Paige was with Glenn in Australia. She and Phoebe had been left alone. For the first time ever they had to be together…as usual they argued and things got ugly but in the end they talked about it they both got teary…then Prue died so she could save a ghost.

Her memory changed now to when she found out she was pregnant with penny. She and Andy had been so happy. Her sisters were ecstatic too at the thought of becoming Aunts.

Then it switched to the day penny was born…probably the most clear of all her memories…..

January 27th 2002

"Prue, honey come on one big push…" Her younger sister piper said. Phoebe was on one side holding her hand and Paige was on the other.

"I cant piper…I cant!" She screamed as Andy came through her bedroom door. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Phoebe moved round to Paige's side of the bed.

"PRUE! FOCUS AND PUSH!" Piper yelled over Prue's screams

"Sweetie I'm sorry I was late but the traffic and then I had to run up the stairs and AAOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Prue grabbed his hand as she did her one last push.

"ANDREW TRUDEAU IF YOU THINK WE'RE EVER HAVING UNPROTECTED SEX AGAIN YOUR SERIOUSLY MISTAKKENNNNNNNNNNN AOWWWWWWWWWW" Prue screamed.

Piper finished cutting the umbilical cord and took her niece to the side, cleaning her up. All of a sudden there was an almighty cry as her niece realised she was no longer in he safety of her mother.

"Oh Prue she's gorgeous…" Piper gushed as she handed the new Halliwell to her sister.

"She? I got a girl?" Andy said proudly staring at his daughter. Piper nodded.

"Well hello there cutie…I'm your mommy. Yeah I am and this handsome guy here's your daddy." The baby stopped crying and stared at her father…she put a tiny hand around his little finger .There was a group "awww" as Andy took her from Prue and stared at his daughter, Ters in his eyes.

"What are you going to call her?" Paige asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Penelope Halliwell-Trudeau, Penny for short of course." Andy said smiling at Prue.

"I'm sure she'd be proud." Phoebe said looking up.

Prue snapped back to reality. She looked at her sisters.

"Piper, Paige we have to get Penny back." She stood up and ran for the stairs, closely followed by her sisters. Leaving Leo to cover Phoebe's body up.

"Prue how are we going to find her?" Paige asked tears evident in her shaky voice. She watched her oldest sister multi-task. Moving back and forth from the Book of Shadows and the table where a crystal and map was resting.

"I don't know but I'll find her…even if it takes forever. He took my sisters life…he wont take my daughters."

The underworld.

"So Cole, are you ready yet? Coz I want to see Mellie and Trish ya know and Mommy of course and I think Aunt Phoebe would like to be in her own body…not a ugly knife. Thing." Penny asked holding the athame as if it was diseased.

"Yeah I am. You know what you're doing right?" He asked the little girl. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes blazing with annoyance.

"Yes Cole, I know EXACTLY what to do. Now can we go…I don't like it here. Don't think Auntie Pheebs does either." She said looking at the knife.

"Ok but I think I'll send you to the attic instead. It'll be better than shimmering you to the bathroom. Won't raise many questions…ok?" The girl nodded. "Ok I'll see ya around" Penny waved as Cole shimmered her into the attic of her home.

Attic.

"We won't either" Piper said. Suddenly they noticed someone else was in the room with them. Prue turned around and gasped,

"Penny…"


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter Five.

"Penny,"

Everyone turned around and gasped. Prue ran towards her, arms open ready to scoop her daughter into a huge hug, when Penny stepped back out of her mothers reach.

"No mommy, I gota do something first." She said seriously. She turned around and ran downstairs.

Her mother and her aunts followed her. She stopped at her aunts body. Looked towards her uncle Leo and said,

"Hold her shoulders please." Leo looked at her confused. "Just do it Uncle Leo please I can bring her back I promise just do this for me…please." She looked at him with pleading eyes. He did as he was told and held them down.

_This better work Cole or I swear I'll tell mom what your plan was. _Penny thought anxiously. She pulled the athame from her jacket and saw the shock in her uncle's eyes.

"Trust me." Was all she said as she thrust the athame into her aunts abdomen. She could hear her mom n aunts scream from her to stop but she ignored them and waited quietly…nothing.

_No! Aunt Phoebe come on! _She thought. She pulled the athame out and stared at the body. Suddenly there was a gasp as Phoebe's body and soul reconnected.

"I DID IT!" Penny screamed tackling her aunt with a big bear hug. Everyone else in the room was shocked and amazed at what they had just seen.

They all ran towards Phoebe hugging and kissing and showing her how much they missed her. Even for just a few hours.

Prue picked Penny up and held her close. She looked at her daughter, her admiration evident in her stare.

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" She asked the young girl. Penny shook her head and giggled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." Prue said kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

She put her down on the ground and watched her walk towards Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe? You ok?" She asked, sitting on Phoebe's knee.

"Yeah I'm fine…thanks to you. You were so brave Pen I'm proud of you, and a little annoyed that you jumped on the demons back." She looked at her niece with mock anger. Penny rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder as she said.

"I'd do it again if I had to." That was the last thing she said before she fell into a deep sleep in the arms of her aunt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all!

Short n crappy chapter I know but you all wanted phoebe alive lol so I figured I'd update. Thank you all for r n r-ing it means a lot!

Princess Prue x

Ps probably wont update again this week as I'm working out of town sucks I know and before you all start thinking Oh my god working out of town how old is she…I'm only ickle! (17) So don't u be getting the wrong idea!

x

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Demon!

Hey dudes and dudettes!  
I thought I'd update the fic though I have to say I'm running out of ideas…BUT I want to keep this going so I wanted u guys to tell me if u have any ideas lol I'm so lazy :P you'll get full credit if I use them. Thanks a lot  
Princess Prue x

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

2 Days After

"Mommy!" Trish yelled as she threw the heaviest objects she could find…and pickup at the demon. "PENNY!...ANYBODY!" She orbed out into her Aunt Prue's room to get help.

"Aunt Prue! Help! Ewwwwwwww" She covered her eyes as she realised her uncle Andy was there too. Prue jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe. She looked at Andy who was blushing furiously and ran out with Trish to her room.

"Ok what am I helping you with?" Prue said looking around the room. There was nothing there.

"There was a demon aunt Prue honest. I saw him please you gota believe me!" Trish said tears forming in her eyes. Prue bent down to her niece's eye level and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?" Trish pushed her aunt away annoyed.

"I KNOW THE DIFFWENCE AUNT PRUE I'M NOT DUMB!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Ok ok ok come on lets go see if he's in the book. What did he look like?" She grabbed her nieces hand and pulled her gently to the attic.

"He was big n scawy n he was red n gross n did I mention scawy auntie Prue?" She said all in one breathe while staring at her aunt.

"Yes Trish…twice." She said holding up two fingers to clarify. She pulled the book off of its pedestal and put it on the sofa so Trish could see to. Prue was mindlessly flipping the pages when Trish slammed her hand on a page.

"HIM! Aunt Prue that was the demon!" Prue stared at the page. _Oh my god…it can't be him. We vanquished him already…_Prue thought.

"Sweetie your sure this is the demon?" She asked her niece still not quite believing it.

"Yeah yeah yeah auntie Prue that's him alright!" She said looking at her aunt. "Why what's wrong?"

"Erm nothing sweetie sit here while I go call you mommy k?" She said as she jumped up and ran out.

Time lapse to when Prue's on the phone to Piper.

"Yes piper I'm sure there was nothing there….yeah but when I took her to see if he was in the book she stopped at that page….yes Piper she's fine what do you take me for? Ok well hurry I'll get Paige…what about phoebe? Should we tell her too? Ok we'll wait but she's not gonna like it. Ok love you too…bye sweetie."

Prue hung up and dialled Paige's number. With two of her sisters on their way home, she went back up to the attic to talk to Trish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooo who's the demon? I bet you can guess lol. Ok well that's my instalment for the day I'll try n update again laters! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (Just remembered I've never thanked you lol so better late than never :P)

C y'all later! X


	8. Realisation

Chapter Seven.

"Trish sweetie…are you ok?" Prue asked as she walked back into the attic. Trish was sat on the sofa with the book on her lap.

"Yeah…I'm okies auntie Prue. Where'd ya go?" Trish asked looking at her aunt intently.

"I rang your mommy…and Auntie Paige. " Prue replied sitting down next to her niece.

"What about Aunt Phoebe?" Trish asked climbing onto Prue's lap. Prue looked away nervously.

"Erm…I don't think Aunt Phoebe should know about this one…ok sweetie?" Prue said wrapping her arms round her niece.

Trish looked at her aunt with curious eyes, but instead of enquiring why, she just nodded her head and layed back into Prue.

After a while, Trish and Prue started to fall asleep. Just then Piper and Paige orbed in.

"Prue?" Paige said gently waking her sister. "Sweetie, come on." Prue's eyes fluttered open as she was greeted by her sisters' concerned faces.

"He's back." She said sleepily. Piper bent down and picked Trish up from Prue's lap. As she did that Trish began to thrash about in her arms.

"Piper…?" Paige said looking at Trish with wide eyes.

Piper returned the stare as she tried to keep hold on her oldest daughter.

"Honey? Trish come on sweetie wake up its mommy." Piper tried to make Trish wake up but was failing miserably.

"NOOOOOO LET MY MOMMY GO YOU BATURD!" Trish yelled as her mom and aunts looked on in shock. "No! Stay away from her! Pleaaase"

"Prue? What do I do? Is she dreaming or what I don't know what to do." Piper said tearfully to her big sister.

Prue walked over and looked at Trish's flailing body. Suddenly she slapped Trish hard across the face. She continued doing it until Trish finally awoke with a start

"MOMMY!" She yelled and fought against the arms trying to restrain her.

"Shh sweetie it's me its mommy your ok." Piper tried desperately to calm her daughter down until she couldn't do it anymore. Trish was handed to Prue, who just wrapped her arms tightly around her niece.

Trish's eyes wandered round the room as realisation of where she was sunk in.

"Mommy?" she wiped away her tears. "he didn't hurt you?" She practically jumped from Prue to piper and held onto her mother like she would never let go.

As this continued no one noticed daylight stream into the attic and two figures walk in.

"What's going on?" The oldest asked, causing everyone's head to snap towards the door. To their relief they saw it was just Penny and Mel.

Prue looked at her daughter and smiled. Not wanting to worry the other girls she just kept smiling and telling them nothing was wrong.

Paige took the girls downstairs to get some breakfast leaving Prue and Piper alone.

"This is going to stop Prue." Piper said eyes blazing.

"Piper what can we do? He's in her head." Prue stated simply.

"Well then we'll go in and killed the son of a bitch." She said as she stormed off down the stairs. Leaving Prue alone.


	9. Tears and Confessions

Chapter Eight.

Paige Halliwell was sat in the kitchen trying to get her nieces to eat their breakfast. But she kept staring at one niece in particular. Penny. She'd been really quiet since the Phoebe incident…in fact she'd become a recluse. She only came out of her room for school, food and sometimes a quick chat with phoebe but that was on a rare occasion.

"Auntie Pay?" Melinda's voice rang in her head. "hewwoooo" She waved her small hand in front of her aunt's face.

"What? Oh yeah sweetie?" Paige said dazed. She looked at her niece and smiled.

"I finisd." She said holding up her plate grinning.

"Oh…ok honey I'll….put it in the sink…Trish how bout u? Ya done? Pen?" Trish nodded as did Penny and the plates we're cleared. Paige turned back to the table and saw that Trish and Mel had gone. _Probably upstairs _she thought.

"Penny? Are you ok?" Paige said carefully. Penny nodded and stared at the table.

"Sweetie come on you know that I know your not ok." Penny looked up to her aunt and stared at her as she started to cry.

"He wants Aunt Phoebe and I tricked him n he knows it and now he's after Trish" She sobbed like she could never stop as her Aunt looked at her understanding what the young girl had just said.

"What do you mean you tricked him?" She asked as she slowly moved around the table to comfort Penny.

"He said that he wants to look like a hero. To make Aunt Phoebe love him again. But to do that he had to let her go…me too. I kind of promised to tell you guys that Cole saved us. But he didn't Aunt Paige it was his fault. He stole Aunt Phoebe's soul." She told her story with her head buried into her Aunts shoulder. For a girl so small, she felt such immense relief come over her. She was just so happy that she'd told instead of bottling it up inside.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paige asked, her tone mixed with anger and sadness.

"I wanted to protect you…all of you. I know what he did to Aunt Phoebe. To you and everyone else. I couldn't let him do that to everyone…not again." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she silently awaited her aunt's response.

"Honey, that was really brave of you but I think you should have told us before so we could have got rid of him sooner. But I'm proud that you put us first. You're just like your mommy." Penny smiled through her tears at the compliment. She thanked her aunt with a hug. Then the two of them set off upstairs to let the others know what was wrong.

What they didn't know was that Phoebe was stood in the laundry room, she had heard every single word.


End file.
